Oasis: Chronicles from the Seven Deserts
by RedJay123
Summary: An AU fic that uses Disney's Aladdin as its basis. This fic will cover Princess Jasmine as she uncovers secrets and about her friends and family, with Aladdin who,in this rendition, is a fabled prince out to protect his people and his family,even from the ones that he holds dear. Join them as they journey across the seven deserts to discovers truths about the world and themselves.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and/or their respective owners.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic will be both a pleasure to write an experiment for me, to see how much response my work can bring in so please review so I can know that people are actual reading my drivel and ways that I can improve on my writing as the stories moves along,so constructive criticism is also HIGHLY appreciated. **

**_Oasis: Chronicles from the Seven Deserts_**

**_by Red Jay_**

Prologue : A Parent's Promise:

In a time neither near or far, in the vast and prosperous city of Agrabah, a young woman sought the quiet comfort of her bedchamber after a long day of boring discussions, prolonged dinner parties, the chatty gossip of an overly-haughty harem, a discouragingly short visit from a few genuine friends, and the daily coercions attempted by the various politicians that called on her and her husband that whenever they lodged at the palace.

Looking over the sleeping city from the balcony she was standing on, Amina couldn't help staring off into the desert beyond the city's boundaries, the weights of the day finally lifted from her shoulders as she heaved a long and heavy sigh.  
"Feeling tired, my Habeebti?" a man's voice asked tenderly from the curtain behind her. Feeling the beginnings of one of her very few real smiles of the day, Amina turned to beam at her husband as he greeted her with at the railing of the balcony with a strong and loving embrace.

"By and by, my darling. I get by and by" Amina answered with a small and tired laugh. "Are you finished with your meetings for the day?"  
"Yes, all of our merchant guests have retired for the evening-I told them my wife needs me" Bobolovion said.

"OR maybe my husband needs me." Amina replied shrewdly. The couple shared a laugh at that.

Sweeping each other in a warm embrace, Bobolovion placed a hand on his wife's belly as he said "How are you both doing today?"

"Oh, much better! The doctors said I would get over my morning sickness soon, and I might even get to eat some REAL solid food again, inshalla, if your daughter is willing to cooperate…"

"I don't like you walking around so much, Amina…"  
"I'll be fine, Bobolovion. For Allah's sake! Cassim didn't act as bad with Carina when she was pregnant last year, and she had twins!" Amina said exasperated, felling the cold hit her belly as she moved back the balcony's railing in a sudden huff. Bobolovion noticed the moonlight radiated in the air around his wife as she evened out her own nerves in silence.  
"I'm sorry, Dearest…" Amina heard her husband say, wrapping his arms apologetically. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright, darling. It's not really you-its-" Amina said, catching a sob in her throat as she said. "I wish my own mother and father were hear for me to bother with my mood swings."

"Sssh, Dearest, it's alright…" he said, rocking her back and forth to try and sooth her. Bobolovion had always been a head shorter than his wife, but he was certainly tall enough to rest a head on her shoulder to leave comforting kisses along her neck.

Amina giggled slightly as the bristle of his beard tickled her neck. Turning her head for a leave a soft peck on her husband's lips, Amina turned her attention back to the clear, beautiful Arabian night sky, and back to the desert.  
Noticing his wife's line of vision, Bobolovion said, "You know, Dearest, you aren't really that far along in your pregnancy-I can always arrange for a small caravan to take you back to your homeland…" Bobolovion suggested in a soft voice.

"No, no, I'm fine, darling, just feeling a little homesick is all-It will pass, Bobo, dear, don't worry, I'll get over it." Amina hastily replied. With a sad sigh, she added "It will always pass."

"I just-I worry about you Dearest, and I don't want your sadness to negatively affect the baby."

"The baby will be fine." Amina snapped suddenly. Shocked at what just happened, she said "I'm sorry, habeebti, I'm so sorry"

"Now, now, Dearest, there, there.." Bobo replied, trying to soothe his wife gently. "Shhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Promise me something, Bobolovion" she said as she sobbed into his lapel.

"Promise, if-if anything were to happen to me-that you'll take care of our child and-"

"Dearest, dearest, shhh, everything's alright Dearest-it's only your nerves getting to you again-I'll call the doctor-"

"No, Bobo-PLEASE. Please, promise me" she said, and the young sultan saw such earnest pleading in his wife eyes that he couldn't deny her…even if he wanted to.

"I promise, Amina." He said, finally. "I promise"

**_More to come soon, but please leave a review! Those are highly appreciated._**


End file.
